The invention relates to an adjusting device. The invention relates further to a piece of furniture provided with such an adjusting device. The invention relates further to a table provided with such an adjusting device.
In general, an adjusting device comprising an inner tubular body and an outer tubular body which can slide concentrically over the inner tubular body is widely known. Mutually extendable telescopic tubes have long been used to make an adjustable element. Multiple telescopic tubes are often used to enable an adjustment from a minimum starting position to an end position. The minimum starting length or starting position is often determined by the length of one tube. The maximum final length or end position is often determined by the sum of the lengths of the tubes, minus a certain overlap of each tube that is required to make the adjusting device stable in its final position. In the known adjusting devices with telescopic tubes, the overlap is a considerable portion of the tube length, especially when higher stability requirements are required.
DE-19959512 describes a device for adjusting the height of a table and the like, comprising two telescopic tubes equipped with an actuator, such as a gas-actuated spring. In the fully extended position, the two tubes overlap each other to a considerable degree. GB-1152363 and WO-02/085157 also describe such a device, wherein the actuation occurs by means of a spindle.
DE-19919231 and WO95/026660 also describe a table adjustable in height, provided with telescopic tubes. The stability of the telescopic tubes and the slackness are subject to improvement.
There is room for improvement in the adjusting devices that are already widely known in the prior art.